Field of Invention
This invention belongs to the area of LED illumination employed in lighting fixtures and more specifically to the LED lamp integrated to electric fan. This invention claims the priority date of Feb. 19, 2013 of previously filed provisional application No. 61/850,642 by the inventor Yesheswini Graziano.
Recently Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs) have been employed as light sources for various applications, such as home lighting, street lighting, highway lighting, tunnel lighting, architectural lighting, landscape lighting, auto lighting and backlighting for Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs) in Television. Under the category of home lighting there is a trend of LED light being employed in combination with electric fan in general and ceiling fan in particular. LED lights are normally suspended in the ceiling fan. The lights can also be provided at the back side of the ceiling fan.
Description of Prior Art
In the prior art, the lamps employed with ceiling fan are either traditional incandescent lamp or traditional fluorescent lamps. For example, in one prior art (U.S. Pat. No. 6,322,232) Oliver describes a novel fixture for a ceiling fan with lighting globe that uses a conventional incandescent lamp. The description is extensively on the fixtures for the fan and very little on the light source that functions as ‘down-light’ with individual lighting globe. In another prior art (U.S. Pat. No. 8,517,553) Lan et. al describes several discrete fluorescent lamps with individual lamp housing suspended from a ceiling fan. In yet another prior art (US Patent Application #20130343052, Yen describes an LED light box containing four rows of LEDs assembled at the center and four strips of LEDs assembled at the four sides of the light box. The box is fixed to the central portion of a ceiling fan as a square or rectangular light box. There is no description of the LEDs employed, specifically on the color changing capability of the LED lamp. Further there is no description about the various orientations and geometries of the LED lamp that is integrated to the ceiling fan.
In all the foregoing inventions, it is clear that a planar LED lamp was not employed around the ceiling fan and the color changing nature of the planar LED lamp, on demand, was absent. Further, no LED lamp above the blades of the fan was employed. Various geometrical shapes and sizes of the LED lamp and different orientations were absent.